The truth behind Draco Malfoy
by brightestsmile
Summary: Draco Malfoy, hated by many, admired by few. What will happen when the truth is revealed about how Draco saved Harry,how he loves Hermione and how as time went on he became trapped in a world of darkness,mystery and madness.Please R&R:D M for mature words


So another day began at Hogwarts, any normal day of course. Harry Potter wakes up gets all the love and attention from everybody and then has secret conversations with Dumbledore and then gets free gifts and extra credit from loving teachers. Then we have Ron. He wakes up flirts with Granger holds her hand , gives her a peck on the cheek tells her he 'loves' her, later to shag Lavender in the girls bathroom. Sick yet never noticed because he is sweet. Kind. A Griffindor.

Lastly Granger. I hate calling her that, i feel mean and spiteful but that's my image and now I have already been administered the status of Slytherin bad boy so to change it now would be impossible after more than 5 years. However sometimes I think she's worth it that ranger girl. Her smile, her eyes. Oh boy look at me getting all mushy over a mudblood. A beautiful mudblood...I always considered the idea that mudbloods could be nice and amazing and interesting yet if father or Voldermort found out, I'd be dead meat. Literally. If only I could tell Granger the truth about the past few years. It sucks talking to no one about it and I can't write it down in a diary because someone will find it, if only I could escape from what's to happen...

This morning I woke up to the beating and crashing of drums. Goyle seems to have taken on a new hobby. I should really convince him to play a quieter instrument.

'Morning Malfoy! Do you like my new gear?'

'No Goyle I don't and you can either put a soundproof spell on them by tomorrow morning or else i will BURN them!'

'Oh Draco don't be such a dick! When you learnt the flute in 1st year I didn't make a fuss did I?'

'No but you promised never to bring that up again and if you do I'll burn you with the drums!'

I walked past Goyle before I had to undergo an extremely pointless argument about flues and drums and headed straight for the main hall for breakfast.

'Ehem.. Draco Malfoy,' moaned Snape from behind me, 'see me at lunch about those 'dreams' you've been having, I think it may go a little deeper than just nightmares.'

'Yes sir.' I groaned back. I really didn't want to spend lunch with Snape but if it meant sorting out these annoying dreams then I was all in.

As I entered the great hall i looked down at my bracelet and hid it under my sleeve however whilst doing so I bumped into the one and only Hermione Granger!

'Oh I'm so sorry- actually I take that back. Not that I want to be asking you this, Malfoy, but have you seen Ronald anywhere.'

'Well I was actually going to say sorry but hey we just don't have any manners in Granger land do we? And no I haven't seen Ronald but you may want to check the girls' bathroom!'

'I do have manners and ... wait, what?' Hermione's faced dropped and I realised what I had just said.

'Why would Ron be in the girls' bathroom?'

I began to panick,'I ermm, you know he probably won't be'

'What have you done to him you evil, dark...idiot!'

She had got the complete wrong idea and I just didn't know what to say so I just stood in silence admiring how beautiful she was despite her sad eyes, stern face and anger lines among her forehead.

'Right thats it Draco!'

I was just about to question her on calling me Draco when I heard her mutter something and then began being dragged along the cobbled hallways following Hermione. She began running and my dragging became faster and harsher. Yet to my embarrassment, it wasn't her dragging me but her spell, so to observers it would seem I was being dragged along by the collar by thin air. Because of this I refused stares points and hysterical laughter from fellow Slytherins.

'HER-GRANGER! STOP NOW! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO RON, I REALLY THINK WE SHOULD JUST GO BACK TO THE HALL.'

'Be quiet Malfoy you're giving me a headache, just you wait until I see what you have done to him. Lets just say I know far worse spells than that she said pointing to my scrunched up collar.

'Well at least let me free from this one!'

'Not going to happen you'll probably just run away and go and laugh with your little side-kicks!'

'Oooh harsh Grange, Crabbe and Goyle aren't 'side-kicks. Anyway I'm not scared of you but I really think we should just go back-'

'Well you would wouldn't you! So Ron can suffer longer, is it?'

We finally reached outside the girls' bathroom.

'Hermione...' I said, now desperate. I did not want to see her hurt and I definitely did not want to be the one that 'told on' Ron and destroyed Griffydor's 'cutest couple'.

Hermione finally released me from the spell and pushed me in front of her.

'RON' she shouted, 'RONALD'

Surprisingly I heard no 'noises' however I did notice one cubicle was bolted shut and began to wonder if they had put the silence charm on their cubicle meaning they couldn't be heard and possibly couldn't hear us either.

'WHERE IS HE MALFOY.'

'I honestly don't know GRANGER but I think we should leave!' I quickly diverted my eyes from the cubicle however Hermione caught my quick eye movements and looked suspiciously towrs the cubicle which began violently shaking. Shit! They really are in there!

Hermione gasped and muttered something like poor Ronald, grabbing me by the scuff of my collar and pulling me towards the cubicle with her.

'HERMIONE!' I shouted

'WHAT? AND WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME HERMIONE? It's weird' She shouted back, glaring down at where I was gripping her hand.

'Because...'this wasn't going to be easy, 'I don't think you are going to like what you see in there and I don't want it to hurt you!'

'MERLIN! What have you done to Ron, I'd rather get hurt than not help him!'

And with that she cast a spell unbolting the door and swinging it open to reveal ron and Lavender violently shagging. The spell Hermione cast seemed to remove the soundproof spell to and screams and pants echoed throughout the bathroom.

I looked at Hermione who had jumped back from the cubicle and dropped her wand to the ground producing a light clicking sound. A crystal tear weled up in her eye and slowly streaked down her face. By now Ron and Lavender had whipped round and were staring at us in shock and embarrassment however did not withdraw from their 'awkward' position.

'Oh my Merlin! Hermione I!'

Hermione just shook her head and began to choke on tears. I caught her just before she fell to the ground and shot evil at Ron.

'YOU DICK!' I shouted at Ron.

'And you, you're just a dirty slut!' I pointed at Lavender.

'How dare you call Lavlav a slut!'

'You make me sick.' I spat at him.

With that, I picked up Hermione and her wand and carried her to my secret hideout in Hogwarts, the potion store room. All the way she sobbed into my chest not seeming to realise who was carrying her.

When we reached the store room, I propped her against the wall sitting down and took a place next to her. She curled into me and sobbed for another half hour.

Finally she stopped sobbing and looked up at me with red eyes.

'Why Draco? Why?'

'Because,'I began putting a hand on her shoulder, 'He's an idiot and your just to nice to see-'

'No Draco... Why are you being nice to me?'

'I...I don't really know. But all I can say is, this is the real me, what you see every day is a cover but you musn't tell A SOUL! GET IT!'

She nodded 'I don't know whether to believe you though. This could all just be some sick joke!'

'Hermione..' I pulled out my wand and took hers from her pocket, 'wizards oath.'

A white glow between the two wands appeared and soon turned green proving to Hermione I was telling the truth.

She looked at me shocked and confused. 'But you're Malfoy, the slug that called me a dirty little mudblood.' I winced when she said this because it hurt to know I hurt her. It hurt even more to know that I hurt her against my own will under a voodoo spell cast by my father.

'I never meant to call you that i couldn't control it...'

'But you said it and you obviously hate people who aren't pure so...?'

I sighed and delved into my pocket taking out a list from my pocket which I kept in there at all times. I stood up and pulled her up with me, list in one hand.

'I must go now Granger I need to prepare for a meeting with Snape. However, I want to give you this list. On it some of your questions will be answered. You must promise me not to show it to anyone, you'll read it when you are alone. Meet me here again same time tomorrow unless you are going to Hogsmeade.

Granger looked puzzled but still nodded. I could see in her eyes the temptation to rip the letter from my hands and tear it open but she reassured me by simply saying. 'Wizards Oath.'

I gave her the letter and took one last look into her beautiful brown eyes. They were purely dazzling but I pulled myself from her gaze before I could act on emotions.

I quickly rushed out of the store cupboard and disappeared from her view. Shit! I just blew my bad boy cover in front of Granger! Oh well, it was definitely worth it.


End file.
